


Riverdale Requests: Choni

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Cheryl/Toni; Requests always open. Please submit  requests through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Promposal

“Babe?” Toni grins turning to Cheryl who smirks back.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” They turn from each other grinning at the prom poster that’s just been put up; all they need to do is beat the other to asking.

Toni looks up from where the Serpents and Posions have gathered.  
“So why are-“  
“I need to prompose to Cheryl, you all are going to help me.” She grins as the Vixen’s minus Cheryl walk in.  
“All of us?”  
“Yes, plus Kevin, and the theatre kids.”  
“Theatre?”  
“Yes; I’ve planned out a flash mob and-“  
“You expect Cheryl to not let herself be the center of a flash mob”  
“No I don’t that’s the exact point; we’re staging it as a rehearsal for the school musical. She won’t suspect a thing since I’m doing the choreography again. So it’ll just look like I need her for the staging and dance ideas. Easy.”  
“Why are we involved? Do you need extra bodies?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

“The serpent’s are my family; despite her attitude Cheryl does consider you friends at the least. So you’re needed. Come on, besides you can take bets on how she reacts.” Toni grins as she nods towards the front of the school for them to start practicing.  
It takes two more weeks before Toni’s reassured they can manage a convincing flash mob and that Cheryl still doesn’t suspect anything.  
“Kevin’s called an emergency rehearsal and-“  
“Say no more, obviously you need me to help.” Cheryl grins when Toni nods smirking.  
“Can’t do it without the star herself.” Cheryl laughs nodding looking only slightly confused at the group that gathers in front of Kevin.  
“They’re not-“

“We needed extra bodies, it’s mostly to give you the best lighting so we just- Josie, what have i- ugh give me a second!” Kevin scowls running over to where ever Josie had hidden herself and connected her mic up to the speakers as she starts to sing. Cheryl’s fussing with her nails when Toni tosses her a jacket so Kevin will better be able to see her.  
“Okay so left side, move now, and right sideeee” Toni calls them in and Cheryl nods approvingly. This goes on for a few more moments before Josie changes the song and Cheryl looks confused as the rest of the group breakout into the rehearsed song hey’d planned. Toni can see her from where she’d snuck off to, and as the song punches up she emerges spinning Cheryl around before she can register what’s happening.

“Really babe, Grease?”  
“Come on, one of he only songs that I could fit to this.” She winks popping her jacket spinning Cheryl once more.  
“It’s not our anniversary for another two months, what is this for?”  
“Well I have to come up with the best promposal for the best girlfriend now don’t I?”

——————————————————————————

Cheryl grins from where she’s half standing half leaning against their bedroom door.  
“So I finally figured out what to do with the spare room that we were just throwing stuff into.” She nods to Toni who arches an eyebrow.  
“You figured out what to do with which spare room; thistle house has far too many extra rooms.”  
“I’m aware, now it has one less.” She nods towards the closed door. Toni smiles fondly rolling her eyes.

“Is it now a closet for all our shoes and-“ Toni swallows watching Cheryl slide in through the open door before shutting it trailing behind Toni.  
“Do you like it? Jughead helped me set it up; I thought it would help with the blue and gold, plus now you have- Toni I’m not done.” Cheryl huffs when Toni throws her arms around her and tightens her grip.  
“You made me my own dark room; how can you top that?” Toni laughs when Cheryl points to an envelope.  
“Some film for you to look over; I took it so it’s probably awful; but let me know when you’re finished.”

“Alright.” She grins pulling the images out, her smile faltering as they’ve already been developed.  
“Look at them; did I do an okay job?” Cheryl smirks slightly and Toni turns sceptically flicking through the photos smiling as Cheryl’s standing and model posing against the entrance of the school.  
A sign appears in one of the photos, and Toni smiles at her name written in Cheryl’s flowing script.  
“What is this?”

“Keep looking.” Cheryl grins and Toni sighs lovingly flipping through a few more photos. She pulls a couple out spreading them on the empty table.  
“Will you go to prom with me?”  
“Well I’m asking you, clearly.” Toni nods as Cheryl waits.  
“Of course I’ll go to prom with you Cheryl; who else would I want to be queen with?” Toni laughs when Cheryl claps her hands.  
“I have our outfits already designed out!”


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets hurt during cheer practice and Toni gets overprotective

Cheryl’s been drilling them for hours; Toni had been tired from the Serpent’s meeting. The sky was partially cloudy. Everything had come together in a perfect storm. It’s what Veronica and Betty would repeat to FP; to the doctors and to Curdle.

“She wasn’t watching her footing.” 

“The sun was in Cheryl’s eyes.”

“The footballers were taunting us.”

The volley of excuses are endless and the principal sighs nodding to the coach.

“It’s not that serious.” He manages to get out before Cheryl turns sharply.

“Are you telling me that the injury of a student; an honor roll student at that; isn’t serious? Here at Riverdale high-” She starts but Toni nudges her.

“Babe; It’s fine it’s just-”

“No Toni; it’s serious and I can’t believe the coaches and principal would let me remain injured without looking into what caused it!” Cheryl huffs and turns from where she’d been glaring at the figures across the desk.

“It happened because you fell; because the sun got in our eyes and we were both tired. It’s okay Cheryl.”

“No it’s not!” She shoves herself back and storms out; Toni follows just as fast.

“Cheryl; what’s this about?”

“I can’t cheer.” She pouts and Toni’s hand wraps around her shoulders.

“Come on Cher; what’s going on?”

“You’ll have to do everything for me.” Toni raises an eyebrow.

“You’re telling me a twisted ankle is going to stop you?” Cheryl shrugs looking away and Toni grins.

“Well as if I needed an excuse to treat you like a princess.” Cheryl side eyes her and grins.

“I mean if you’re going to actually listen to me; I can run cheer practice through you.” Toni sighs and shakes her head; helping Cheryl into the passenger side of her car.

”Cheryl; get back in bed.”

“I have to pee; and get ready for school.”

“Let me at least bring your make-up to the bed?” Toni offers and Cheryl sighs unable to resist her puppy dog eyes.

“No Toni it’s fine; I can go pick up the Pop’s you ordered.” Cheryl almost shoves herself out of the car; limping only slightly.

“I’m going to murder her.” Betty laughs when Cheryl slumps over the table.

“Really? I thought you liked everyone paying attention to you….”

“I do; I just; i feel like I’m making Toni do all of this; she’s been walking me to all of my classes; and-”

“So she’s being a decent girlfriend?” Veronica chimes in and Cheryl nods.

“Well yeah but..”

“Hey Cheryl; Toni uhh reminded me; as one of the footballers I should help you get to class.” Reggie sulks in front of them and Veronica can’t hold back her laughter.

“Did she really get Reggie in on helping you to class?”

“Yeah; she said if she’s late to another class she’ll get detention.”

Cheryl looks up from her notebook once the bell rings to see Toni leaning against the doorway grinning.

“What?” She sighs and Toni offers her a hand.

“I was thinking we could got to Pop’s.” she offers and Cheryl nods.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you; I’m mad at this stupid ankle.” She nudges the boot she’s wearing and Toni smirks.

“Aww it’s just a few more days babe.”

“I know; although I have to admit I don’t mind the fact you’re being so overprotective.”

“I’m not..” Toni frowns and Cheryl grins.

“You got Sweet Pea and Fangs to mow the lawn because you were worried I might trip and hurt myself.”

“Well it’s important besides it needed to be mowed anyways.”

“You drove me to school and nudged rocks out of the way when we were walking. And during lunch-” Cheryl starts and Toni interrupts her by nudging the food they’ve ordered forward.

“Dinner first.” She grins and Cheryl smirks.

“You know I don’t mind you showing you care about me. Even if it is flexing your gang cred and threatening the coach.”

“You saw that?” Toni ducks her head slightly and Cheryl’s smirk grows.

“Of course my darling sweet TT; who on earth do you think threatened Cooper when she wanted to take it to the paper that a student was threatening a teacher.”


End file.
